A Helping Hand
by AAML-TAML
Summary: Ash buys a new couch with the help of Misty, only to find out its almost the same amount to be delivered as the couch costs its self!. With the help of Tracey, they can get it to Ash's place by hand.. Right? Pokeshipping!


Summary: Ash buys a new couch with the help of Misty, only to find out its almost the same amount to be delivered as the couch costs its self!.

With the help of Tracey, they can get it to Ash's place by hand.. Right? Pokeshipping!

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

A/N: hey guys! Wow I'm on a roll! XD I was emailing Aimee (BFF'S FOR EVER DUDES) and we were talking about a show and somehow this popped its way up XD enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.. Yet

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Hmm... I still don't know," Ash mumbled to himself, flinging his body down on the yellow puffy couch that sat in front of him.

"Ash, its fine," Misty said, sitting down on the pale coloured chair, rubbing her temples as all Ash was doing was 'testing' out the chair.

"I want a chair that says kid proof but also says," he stopped for a dramatic moment, "come here to me."

"What?" Misty gasped, her emerald eyes wide, "you'd say that to kids?!"

"Wha- no!" Ash yelled, the man who was trying to sell the couch to them looked at them strangely.

"Sir, that couch you picked is perfectly fine," the man with black hair said, handing Ash a clipboard, "sign this please,"

".. WHAT?" Ash yelped, "it costs almost as much as the damn chair does to get it delivered!"

"Let me see that," Misty snatched the clipboard out of her boyfriends hands, "hey now that's ridiculous! He lives just blocks away,"

"You know what? I'll just carry it myself," Ash stood up, handing the seller man the blue clipboard back. "Right Mist, c'mon let's to this," he said while grabbing one end of the sofa.

"Yeah, sure," the pretty redhead went to the other end, surprising herself on how light it really was.

"I hope you, er, find someone to enjoy that couch," the man sweat dropped.

"What do you mean?" Ash narrowed his eyes, Misty's eyebrows shot up aswell at the mans comment.

"I mean something doesn't quite add up, look at her.. She's well.." The man by the name Bruce glanced at Misty.

She had her short fiery hair dangling above her shoulders, a tight blue tank top and a pair of shorts.

"And your.. Uh, well.." He glanced at Ash's baggy clothes, old hat and jumper.

"Tell him Mist!"

"I don't really want to be talking about this," Misty glanced at Ash, "we should get going,"

"Well then tell him very fast!"

"Fine! We're dating, happy?"

"Well, not that's its any of your business, not only are we together," Ash shot Bruce a death glare, "but we've done it 298 times!"

Misty gasped, her cheeks turning scarlet, "Ash Ketchum! I can not believe you kept count! Your such a loser!"

"A loser you did it with 298 times!" He shot back, walking out of the room with his arms around one end of the couch leaving a VERY confused Bruce to stare behind them.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Hey Ash," Misty said gleefully at the man who was sitting on the yellow couch which was half way up the stairs to his apartment.

"I got some help for bring this up the stairs!" Misty smiled, taking a seat next to him.

"Ah great! Who is it, Gary? Brock?" Ash questioned, raising his eyebrows when Misty shook her head.

"Not quite, second to Brock," she sweat dropped when Tracey came around the corner.

"Hey guys! I'm here to help," he smiled, Ash stood up and glared at Tracey.

"Seriously Mist, wouldn't May be strongest after Brock?" Ash held an arm out as if to make her look at Tracey.

"I would be offended.. But May is strangely strong.." Tracey laughed at the thought of his wife.

"So, how do we get it up?" Misty asked, glancing at the three story high stairs they needed to get the chair up.

"Here, I drew a sketch on how to do it," Tracey grabbed a piece of paper from his back pocket.

"Wait, what's that?" Misty asked, pointing towards the sheet of paper.

"Well, that's me," Tracey shrugged, folding the paper back into a neat square.

"You sure think a lot of yourself," Ash mumbled making Misty whack his arm and Tracey to roll his eyes.

"Okay, let's get this up," Misty smirked, standing at the bottom of the sofa while Ash stood at the top which left Tracey to lift the middle.

"Okay, lift it up and walk," Ash ordered, lifting the end of the couch into his arms as the others followed his order and began to slowly walk up the stairs, "now turn!"

As they began to turn, since being in the middle, Tracey ended up hanging over the edge of the staircase.

"C'mon! Turn more!" Ash yelled, Misty nodded and turned the yellow furniture causing Tracey to shriek and fall a little more over the banister.

"Okay, now turn it the other way," Ash said, trying to remember the plan on Tracey's sketch.

"Gah! Can't- breath-" Tracey gasped, being pushed up against the wall as the tried to turn the darn thing.

"Piv it!" Ash yelled, walking up the next flight, "piv it! Piv it! Piv it! Piv it! Piv it!"

"Shut up! Shut up! SHUT IT!" Tracey yelled, trying to work his way around the wall without being squished to death.

"Ash, I don't think this is working," Misty narrowed her eyes at him, trying to adjust some of the weight of the couch onto her right arm.

"What the hell did you mean by piv it?" Tracey wondered aloud, not getting an answer which slightly disappointed him.

"But Tracey had it planned out," Ash whined, letting go of the chair making it land on Tracey's foot causing the water to grab his foot and start hopping around hysterically.

"Okay, let's bring it back down," Tracey said after his little hop around, Misty nodded in agreement and tried to move the chair but it wouldn't budge.

"I don't think its working..." Ash said stupidly earning glares from the other two.

"Ya think!"

"Seriously, what did you mean by piv it?" Tracey asked, suddenly feeling very scared.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"I'd like to return this couch," Ash said to the woman at the desk, "I'm not satisfied with it."

"Neither was I!" Misty piped in, making the woman at the desk glare at them.

"The chair is cut in half!" She pointed out, pointing her long finger towards the two halves of chairs.

"That's what I'm telling you," Ash said, Misty nodded her head which made the girl shake her head.

"Did you cut this couch in half?" The woman asked, raising her eyebrows at the man and woman.

"This couch, is cut in HALF." Misty narrowed her eyes, Ash innocently nodded his head at the woman.

"I would like to exchange it for a couch that's not cut in HALF." Ash added, the womans eyebrows shot further up her forehead.

"Your telling me this couch was delivered to you like this?"

"Look, he's a reasonable man," Misty nodded towards Ash, encouraging him to continue.

"I accept store credit," he said as he motioned his arms in a surrendering way.

"The only store credit for THAT you'll get here is four dollars,"

"Deal!" Ash said quickly before Misty could say anything.

"Four dollars?" The red head hissed, he shrugged and pecked her lips before running out the door with his four dollars.


End file.
